


Power and Control

by kendrasaunders



Series: OT3 (Dick/Babs/Kory) Universe [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babs decides its time for her to take control and tell her lovers what to do.  They're more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr in January 2013. Fourth chronologically in the OT3 series.

Dick should’ve known there was going to be trouble the second Babs slid her hand into his back pocket and grabbed his ass through his jeans. Not that he minded, but that kind of forwardness was a very clear indicator that Babs was more than a little tipsy. That, and the way she kept nuzzling Kory on the way up to the penthouse like she was afraid Kory was going to leave forever the second she let go, or something. Normally, Kory was the one doing the quiet nuzzling-when she was tired or bored or because she felt like it. Babs was touchy, sure, but rarely outside the bedroom. Not that Dick was too worried about her drunkenness; Babs liked to let loose every once in a while, but she was always in control. So when he felt that hand, he got a feeling that Babs had something very interesting planned.

 

“Bedroom,” Babs demanded very suddenly as soon as the three of them had made it through the door, “now.” She grabbed both of them by whatever she could get her hands on-Dick by the wrist, Kory by the hem of her dress. Kory shot Dick a curious look as she was pulled to the bedroom, to which Dick just shrugged; Babs had her mouth drawn in that determined line of hers, and they both knew it was always best to give her what she wanted. Though when she let go of them, opting to sit on the edge on the bed with her arms crossed and a half smile, leaving Dick and Kory standing in front of her.

“So-” Dick started, before Babs shot him a glare.

“Hush.” she said, “I haven’t decided what I want to do with you yet.” Dick stopped mid sentence, noticing that Babs was giving him a rather lewd once-over, then Kory.

“What?” he sputtered, slightly. Was it weird for him to feel almost…naked under Babs’ gaze?

“I’ve decided that I’m in charge tonight.” she told him, as if she was commenting on his shirt. “You two are going to do everything I tell you to do to each other. And you’re going to like it.” She leaned back on her arms, waiting for comments. Not that she was planning to change her mind.

“To each other,” Kory mused, “what about you?” Babs grinned.

“Oh you’ll get to me later. But I think you owe me a viewing session, don’t you, Kory?” Kory’s eyes found the carpet, though she let the corners of her mouth turn up ever so slightly.

“I think that’s fair,” she replied, her hands tugging on the hem of her dress. She was blushing, slightly, nibbling on her lower lip. It was unusual to see her so bashful, but she had always been adaptable-if Babs wanted to play dominant this evening, Kory found it easy to switch into a more submissive personality. “What would you like me to do?” she asked, and it almost sounded like she was begging. Dick took once look at her, and then back to Babs, who was still surveying her with great interest. Was it odd for him to be getting hard just from their little exchange?

“Get on your knees,” Babs ordered, “and give Dick the best blow job he’s ever had.” Kory actually bowed her head slightly, muttering in a light tone, “as you wish,” before she dropped to her knees, her attention shifting. Did she really have to look at him like…that? With that lustful glow in her eyes, and her lips parted and her tongue darting out to lick them-and seriously, when did he get this hard? And how had he never known that Kory was so good at playing submissive-Babs hadn’t told her to crawl over him to like that, with her back arched and her ass swaying, and judging from the way Babs seemed to be watching her, she was very happy with Kory’s behavior. Kory rose up slightly, running her hands along Dick’s legs (and slowly over his member, still confined in his jeans)-looking up at him like she wanted nothing more than to suck him off. Did he mention how perfectly Kory was playing her part? Her fingers went for the zipper-

 

“Wait,” Babs said, and Kory dropped her arms immediately, turning her attention back to the woman in charge.

“Yes?” Kory asked, and her voice was so high and needy that Dick had half a mind to take off his pants right then and there-though Babs flitted her eyes to him, as if she could read his mind (it was weird how well she could do that sometimes), and he, too, thought it might be best if he dropped his hands.

“Strip,” she demanded, and it took Dick a split second to realize Kory was eagerly taking her top off, and Babs had taken to stroking the top of her head, whispering things into her ear and shooting the odd glance Dick’s way. Babs took a moment to unhook Kory’s bra with an unhindered haste, and did Kory actually look-pleased? “She’s got amazing breasts,” Babs told Dick, taking one of Kory’s nipples between her fingers and twisting it so that the other girl gasped in pleasure, “I wanted to see them. Now Kory, you were taking his pants off?” Kory only nodded. Her hands found Dick’s zipper again and he almost cried in relief-it had been getting really, really uncomfortable to be wearing jeans. Kory pulled them down so quickly he almost worried that she might just rip them in half-but she was staring at his cock with such single-minded determination that all cohesive thought went out the window. And then, of course, she just had to wrap her lips around the tip and start sucking oh so lightly-and well, he kind of forgot how to stand. For a second. His knees did this thing where they buckled a little because holy crap she had just enveloped his entire member with her mouth and she was running her tongue under it and what did he ever do to get this lucky?

“I guess you can sit down,” Babs mused, motioning for him to move next to her on the bed, “since I don’t actually want you to fall on your ass.” Dick tried to say something like “you’re too kind” but it came out as

“Hunggh?” since Kory hadn’t actually stopped sucking him off. He looked to Barbara, who gave him a little nod, and with a grin he grabbed a handful of Kory’s hair and pulled her head back-and though he missed her mouth around him, he was not going to turn down getting to be in control (even if it was with Babs’ permission).

“Wait,” he commanded her, and he realized, dully, that he was using the same tone Barbara did earlier, though Kory didn’t seem to mind. She was rubbing her legs together, just slightly, and he could only imagine that she was so incredibly wet (and that just makwa him want her mouth on his cock again-but he needs to sit down because no, he didn't actually want to fall on his ass and Kory really was just that good with her mouth). Kory stared up at him and Dick found himself gazing at her chest for a moment, watching it rise and fall and thinking about how Babs had put her hands on Kory’s breasts so aggressively-and was Babs really giving him permission to boss around an alien princess in the bedroom? Was Kory? The bed moved under him ever so slightly as he perched on the edge. Babs regarded him with a sort of approval. She had stripped. She was fingering herself and he found himself reaching to touch her-she grabbed his hand.

“Kory,” she called, “accommodate him.” Kory smiled eagerly, and her mouth was around Dick’s cock again before he even realized she had moved. She seemed to have picked up the pace this time around, or maybe Dick was just more comfortable on the edge of the bed, because he fisted his hands through her hear and threw his head back with a low groan. Kory shut her eyes and was letting out something that sounded like a purr.

 

“She’s so good at that isn’t she?” Babs cooed, stroking the top of Kory’s head with her free hand. Dick barely registered her words. “She has such a hot little mouth and such a long tongue…” Kory purred more loudly at the complement, the noise sending vibrations straight to Dick’s member. “Do you want to fuck her?” Babs asked, and slipped a finger inside herself. “I would want to fuck her, if I were you.”

“Yess,” Dick managed to hiss, grabbing Kory’s hair even tighter than before. He had started to thrust into her mouth, and she moved her head along with him.

“Do you want him to fuck you, Kory?” Babs asked sweetly, and Kory looked up at her, but did not move her mouth from Dick’s cock. Babs grabbed Dick’s wrists, pulling his hands away from Kory. She nodded to the other girl. Kory gave one more long suck, pulling his cock from her mouth with an audible “pop”. Dick moaned again. “Do you want Dick to fuck you, Kory?” Babs asked again. Kory blinked.

“Do you want him to?” she purred, and Babs smiled at her.

“You’re really excellent at this, you know that?” she replied, and Kory bowed her head at the compliment. “Get on the bed and lay on your back,” she commanded. Kory’s on her back before her companions even fully register it. She still had her underwear on, Dick noted. He was the one on his knees, now, his hands reaching for her underwear and pulling down-when Babs hand struck his ass. He whipped his head towards her, hands still placed on Kory’s thighs.

“Did I tell you to take her underwear off?” Babs asked him, almost too casually.

“Um, no but-” her hand smacked his ass again. “Hey!” Again.

“Do you not understand that I’m in charge here?” she had this deadly serious glint in her eye that was almost as hot as a a squirming, half naked Kory lying beneath him. His attention shifted to Kory’s panting chest for just a moment-and he was spanked again. “Pay attention when I’m talking to you.” Dick blinked slowly, as if he was having trouble taking in Babs’ demands.

“Yeah, I mean yes I mean-okay, yes, I’m sorry, tell me what to do.” Babs had a lazy smile on her face.

“That’s the spirit,” she teased, and her hands moved for Dick’s cock, brushing over it lightly, making him gasp-before she averted her hand and moved it under Kory’s underwear. Kory bucked her hips lightly at the touch-she was so wet, and she had been denied touch for so long, it was no surprised that she was lightly moaning like that.

“Babs,” Dick gasped as he watched Kory rock her hips, “can I please, please fuck her?” Kory mewled-Babs had just slipped two fingers inside her. She pumped them slowly, her free hand moving back to work on her own clit. Babs increased the speed of her fingers, fucking Kory with a maddening agility, feeling herself growing closer as Kory’s walls started to contract-and she pulled her hand away. Kory bucked her hips another couple of times, though if she wanted to complain, she bit her tongue. Babs smiled at her, before she shifted her attention to her own fingers. She glanced at Dick, who was quite literally sitting on his hands to stop himself from jerking off-and presented her wet fingers to him. Dick took them into his mouth without a second thought, sucking them with an unexpected tenderness. Babs locked eyes with him, licking her own lips with the same slow deliberation. She slowly withdrew her fingers from his mouth, resting them gently on his lips for a moment.

 

“Now you can fuck her,” Babs whispered, breaking her eyes with Dick and meeting Kory’s half lidded green eyes. “Kory, take your underwear off.” Kory nodded quickly and obeyed. Dick looked to Babs, who gave him a nod. His pants were off from around his knees to on the floor, and he practically pinned Kory to the bed. Not that she was planning on going anywhere, with the way she was grinding her hips against him, practically begging him to enter her. Babs shifted over to lay on her side next to Kory, giving the other girl’s nipple another pull. “Well, Dick?” She said, “Kory’s waiting.” He didn’t need another invitation. Dick rammed himself into Kory, fast, and she thrust upward in return, letting out a deep, throaty moan as he began to move with her.

“Ohgod,” he managed to gasp out, and Kory couldn’t help herself-she wrapped her arms around him, and did she just-growl?

“How does she feel, Dick?” Babs asked, her hand snaking under to lightly rub Kory’s clit. “Is she tight? Wet?” Kory was trying not to scream, she could tell, and her body heat was beginning to skyrocket-so much so that Babs had to rub her sides and whisper, “Cool down, you’re going to burn a hole in the bed.” Which was kind of amazing, when Babs thought about it, how Kory was just so full of energy and heat. Babs’ hands wandered over Kory’s body, feeling it simmer down, but still pulse, still tense and thrust and shake with the groans she would make. “Kory,” Babs whispered again, “I want you to eat me out.” Kory mumbled something, nodding slowly. Babs moved in to kiss her, hard, biting the other girl’s lower lip solely because she could, because it made Kory kiss Babs back harder. Dick didn’t break his stride. “Flip her over,” Babs cooed, “so she has a better angle.” Dick let a grin filter on to his face, temporarily releasing the strong grip he had on Kory’s hips.

“You heard her, turn over.” Babs tried not to roll her hips simply because of how husky and worn and completely lust filled Dick’s voice sounded at that exact moment. Though watching as Kory moved to her knees and wiggled her butt ever so invitingly might have been just a little bit hotter. Dick moved his hand to grab Kory’s hair, but Babs was faster, slapping his hand away. She had herself positioned quite nicely-so that Kory could eat her out for as long as Babs so desired.

“I think Kory needs to pay a bit more attention to me, Grayson,” Babs teased, to which Dick smiled.

“Of course.” He wrapped his strong hands around Kory’s sides, rubbing his fingers over her ribs as he waited for Babs to give him a sign that he could plunge back into Kory-he had been so close, and he was so hard-this was torture. He was sure of it. Babs lowered Kory’s head between her legs and Dick felt his cock twitch with need-Kory was so close to him, he could just…Babs threw her head back with a small cry. Kory obviously knew how to do her job-and Babs was just sitting there, bucking her hips, fisting her hands into Kory’s hair as Dick had done earlier-and when she finally, finally met Dick’s eye and nodded, he couldn’t bury himself into Kory fast enough. She mewled into Babs, who moaned at the vibration. Dick dug his fingers into Kory’s hips, a with possessiveness that Babs had not seen in him before. And it wasn’t just for Kory, it was for the both of them. It was the idea that these were his girls. Which was true, in a way, but Babs liked to think of them more as hers, and Kory-well Kory always seemed content. She was moaning louder now, sucking right on Babs’ clit as Dick increased his speed. He was breathing in short, shuddering gasps, and he was close, again, so close.

 

“Not yet,” Babs hissed, “not until Kory gets me to go first.” It was at that exact moment that Kory stuck her tongue inside her. Had she mentioned that Kory had a rather unnaturally long tongue? It was a gift, really. Especially as Kory curled it inside her, rubbing Babs in just the right spot. She swirled her tongue once, lightly, pulling it out to repeat the same motion the clit. “Holy-” Babs gasped. “Kory you’re just,” she quivered, “amazing.” Which made Kory giggle. Her tongue went back inside Babs, then out, over and over, until Babs found herself thrusting in time with Kory’s tongue. How could she even be this good? How was it possible for Kory to make her so hot and wet and for her tongue to be so fulfilling? “Kory, you’re going to make me come,” she gasped.

“Please do,” Dick moaned lightly. He had slowed in his thrusts to keep from coming, waiting, just as Babs had told him to. Babs shot him a lopsided grin, before her eyes began to flutter, and her mouth opening and closing like she was about to scream.

“Kory, please just right-” and Kory’s tongue lifted up inside her, ever so slightly, just at the right angle to her her in that one most perfect spot-and Babs just couldn’t hold back anymore. “Dick,” she somehow managed to gasp out between her cries of pleasure, “go.” He clearly didn’t need another cue. He moved in and out of Kory with reckless enthusiasm, leaning forward, until his chest was on her back and his hands were grabbing her breasts. He groaned, shuddering from his shoulders down to his hips. He slammed into her, letting out a groan as he shuddered again, and again, thrusting lightly through his climax. Kory, her mouth having done it’s job, had reverted back to her original language, crying out something that sounded like a prayer or an exclamation-it was just entirely husky and sexy. Dick was still gasping, pulling out of Kory slowly, colapsing into a spent pile on the bed. Babs ruffled a hand through his hair. 

“I think we broke him, Kory.” Babs mused, as Kory pulled herself up into a sitting position.

“That was amazing,” he mumbled into the bed. Kory laughed, and curled up next to him. 

“Yeah it was. But you need to get better at following orders. Like Kory, here.” Babs pulled Kory from the crook of Dick’s arm into her own chest. He finally rolled on to his side, but only to glower at Babs and snuggle up behind Kory.

“I think I did just fine,” he murmured. His arm stretched over Kory’s waist, so that his hand could lightly draw circles on Babs’ stomach. “I love you guys.” he muttered. He was entirely spent, his eyes beginning to flutter shut. Kory’s breathing had slowed, too, her eyelashes lightly tickling Babs’ skin.

“I love you guys too,” Babs replied. She smiled to herself, falling asleep to the sound of their breathing.


End file.
